An Unlikely Pair
by v4mp1r3sw33th34rt
Summary: Harry sends Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on a mission to catch a deadly Death Eater. Will Draco's evil side really stand out or has he changed for good?


Harry was sitting behind his Head of Aurors desk. He rubbed hid groggy eyes  
and checked the clock.

11:37. Fantastic. Ginny is probably out of her wits. She was always worried  
when Harry went off to work. Ginny couldn't get over it since the war when he  
left her. The amount of danger he was in during that time made her cringe.  
This job, though much less dangerous, still reminded her that he could be  
killed at any time.

He glanced down at the file he was holding. Apparently, one of the few  
remaining Death Eaters has been causing trouble. It was Rookwood. The Death  
Eater that killed Fred Weasley during the Final Battle.

Three bodies of unknown Muggles were found in a shack in Tom Riddle's  
hometown. With a Dark Mark over it. Rookwood is the only suspected wizard  
because the Ministry was able to track the Dark magic straight to his wand. A  
new system created and developed by Hermione Granger herself!

Rookwood has been missing in action since the Ministry found out about the  
attack. Harry's mission was to find him an bring him in. one way or another.

Harry flipped through the Manila folder a few more times. He knew he would  
need to recruit a few field workers, but whom?

He went through lists and statistics. Harry had been contemplating his choices  
for a few more hours before he heard a faint pop! coming from his fireplace  
that could only mean someone had flooed in or he was going crazy.

Ginny's very livid head had come to pay him a visit. Harry moved hid over to  
where the clock said 1:26. Oh Jesus! He was going to get it!

Ginny took a deep breath before starting. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Who do you  
think you are?"

"Erm..."

"I have been sitting at home for HOURS waiting for some news as to WHERE THE  
HELL YOU ARE?! I don't receive an owl, or anything!"

"Do you know how worried I have been?" She added at the end, her voice  
softening, expression pained.

It hurt Harry to see her like this. She wore this expression whenever she  
thought he would be in the slightest danger. It had been like this since  
Seventh Year when he left her to go battle evil. She had been on edge during  
the whole plight and for some time after. Harry didn't blame her, no one  
did. Not one, but three of the people she loved most had gone away to the  
unknown and put in many life or death situations.

"I had a last minute file to take care of that I actually need your help with.  
Do you mind apparating in?"

"Sure?" It came out like a question. Ginny was puzzled to hear that Harry had  
needed help with a file let alone help from her. She was clearly capable and  
he knew it but Harry never brought his work home so to speak.

Her head disappeared from the fire. This time her whole body reappeared with a  
loud crack!

"Hey sweetie!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. He loved seeing his new wife. Even  
though they had lived together for the past two years, married for six months  
of the time. He still felt graced by her very presence. He loved her.

"Hello." Ginny replied as her lips turned up into a simper. She walked over  
to Harry and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Now tell me why i am here!" she said whilst moving over to plop down in  
Harry's lap behind the grand looking desk. Ginny looked down at the folder  
than up at Harry with questions swimming in her eyes.

After Harry had finished his spiel Ginny had a look of pure hatred on her  
face.

"I thought he was dead!" She exclaimed with surprise in her voice, looking  
murderous.

"Well so did I but he has proven to be alive and has even had a few recent  
sightings."

"Why would he do something like this to these Muggles? Do we know how they  
were killed?"

"There wasn't any detectable evidence so we suspect that it was the killing  
curse. I want to make this personal. I want someone who knows what Griphook is  
like… To have fought against him…"

Husband and wife sat together pondering who they know that they could send on  
a mission. Faces of everyone they knew flashed through their heads like  
lightning. The people they could trust and the people they couldn't.

Ginny had an idea. It was a long shot. Just food for thought…

The red head swiveled around in her spot on her husband's lap to face him.  
She had a sheepish look on her face. Harry knew they could tell each other  
anything, and did, so what could this be about?


End file.
